


Purebloods won’t know what hit them

by slmncpm, TaintedRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early morning pondering with mom, Purebloods Beware, Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slmncpm/pseuds/slmncpm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedRose/pseuds/TaintedRose
Summary: STORY PROMPT: Harry and Hermione decide that the Purebloods shouldn’t corner the market on jobs anymore. With the help of house elves, muggleborns, and halfbloods they start a business that soon booms.





	Purebloods won’t know what hit them

  1. House elves being used as environmental cleaners. Trash washed up on a beach? Call the Elven Enviromental Warriors or E.E.W. For short.
  2. Elves being used for their protection knowledge for like enchanting the skins of cars bulletproof or real bulletproof armor and guns not having to be refilled. Elf Enchanted Protections. E.E.P for short.
  3. Fantastically tailored clothes that never rip or wrinkle. S.E.W or Superb Elf Wears which would be an adjacent business to E.E.P.
  4. But, E.E.P can’t do boats, this would be linked to E.E.W the navel division, Sailing Elven Alterations or S.E.A would do all the protection and expansion of space for water vehicles that E.E.P can.
  5. Aeronautical International Restorations or A.I.R would be the aerial division and the specialize in hot air balloons, blimps, and dirigibles but are trying to come up with air ships since electronics don’t cooperate well.
  6. For your house building needs: Housing Under Development or H.U.D. They are under the Housing and Organizational Alterations, or H.O.A, which sells houses/apartments/stores.
  7. C.S.I, or Cleaning Service Incantations, has maids and janitorial staff for hire/rent with S.I, or Selective Instances, as the Haz-Mat division for crime scenes. 
  8. A.G.E, Agricultural and Gestational Enchantments, helps farmers/herbologists set up and run their plants and farms. They are part of the Farm and Food section.
  9. P.L.O.W; Property, Location, and Occupancy Warding; helps raise wards. They are paired with S.C.R.a.M., Selective Creature Reinforcement and Management, which is along the lines of pest control and warding. These two cooperate with the goblins so no toes are stepped on. Maybe the goblins use it as job experience or training for the younger goblins or older goblins who want a change of pace.



This is all under a company run by Harry and Hermione who buy up all the free house elf’s from the market and employee mainly muggleborns and halfbloods in retaliation to the ministries preferring pure bloods. It was inspired by Dobby and Winkie when they realized no “proper” family would hire them and then thought of the “unwanted” wizards/witches. The parent company these are all under: BPG Inc. or Black-Potter-Granger Incorporated, “For All your innovative ideas”

 

**_If you do take this and run with it, please let us know and tag us in it if it’s on here. We would love to read it._ **


End file.
